The Marauders
by CatoGryffindor23
Summary: A story about the Marauders and their adventures. Including bullying Snape and James hitting on Lily.


**This is my first fanfiction so please tell me how I did and be honest. It starts off when Snape and Lily left the carpartment they were sharing with James and Sirius.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 James' POV<p>

Just as Snivellus and Evans left, a tall boy with combed sandy blonde hair entered the carpartment. Me and Sirius looked at him. He was standing beside a short, plump boy with messy dark blonde hair. The taller one looked at them "would you mind if we sat down, there's no where else" he said worriedly.

Sirius spoke up "no, not at all I'm Sirius Black. Pureblood." The taller one looked at him "Oh you careabout blood statues" he looked at the smaller boy "c'mon Peter let's go find someone else" he said. Sirius looked at them "no I honestly couldn't care less but bloody mother always taught me to introduce myself as a pure blood". He rolled his eyes. I now thought it was time for Sirius to shut up before he looks even more like a complete and total idiot.

"I'm James. James Potter. What are your names" I simply asked them. The taller one looked at us then spoke "Remus Lupin and if it matters I'm a half-blood. My dads a wizard and my moms a muggle but it doesn't make a difference" he said. _Is this fat kid going to say anything or is he just going to be an annoying pumpkin and stand there._ I suppose Sirius was thinking the same thing because he said to the boy "hey do you have a name or do you just hide behind Remus all day?" he asked the boy. The boy looked up startled "ummm m-my n-name i-is p-p-Peter p-p-Pettigrew and I'm a pureblood" he said feeling more comfortable by the fact of his blood statues. This guy seemed as if he was going to be a royal git_ maybe if I don't talk to him he'll just go away _but then Remus sat down and sadly Peter joined him.

No one talked for about 15 minutes but then Sirius said to me "that greasy haired kid we talked to earlier is insane. I mean who would want to be in Slytherin I sure as hell wouldn't. What did you call him again James? Snufflus?" I smiled "Sniviulles. And I completely agree being in Slytherin would be awful! Lets just hope we are both in Gryffindor"

Then I turned and looked at Remus "Remus. What house would you want to be in?" I causally asked him. He looked up from the book he was reading "probably either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" he said. Then Peter looked up at me "I want to be in Gryffindor too James!" he said excitedly _bloody hell dont be in Gryffindor you bloody _idiot "great" I said trying not sound sarcastic as I was being.

Sirius on the other hand thought it was super "that would be amazing if we were all in the same house!"he shouted with excitement. We all sat there thinking about how amazing Hogwarts was going to be then I asked them "how are excited are you too be going?".

They all looked at me. Sirius of course was the first to answer "it depends on which house I'm in. If in Slytherin then I don't even want to be here but if I'm not any house except Slytherin my parent will disown me and I'll never have to speak to any of my disarranged family again and I'll be happy." He said with a smile.

Then a tall fifth year girl with long blonde hair came and stood at the door. "I'm sitting in the carpartment next to you" she smiled "and I couldn't help but over hear your convosation" she said to Sirius. Sirius looked at her "ya Cissy and what do you want? Not like it matters because I dont bloody give a damn" he responded.

The girl who's name was supposivily Cissy looked astounded "well you best hope you do get into Slytherin, otherwise I'm going to be writing to your mum and dad, and they're be very angry" she said with smirk "by the way little cousin you best hope your friends are purebloods because if you become friends with any mudbloods, you'll probably give both your parents a heart attack" she said.

I looked at Sirius then back at Cissy "Im James Potter. Pureblood. But, unlike you it doesn't matter to me what house anyone is in or if they're muggleborn or not" I said in a get away from me sort of voice. Cissy looked at me "hello James. I'm Narcissa Black. You may not care whether your a blood traitor or not... But I'm sure Sirius does" she said with a smirk and walked off.

Remus looked at at Sirius "what the bloody hell was that?" he asked confused. Sirius looked at him "it's nothing. We better go change into our robes, we probably going to be there soon" he said as he grabbed his robes and left the carpartment.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok what did you think? Please reveiw and let me know!<strong>


End file.
